The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for supplying coal powder to a high-pressure coal gasification reactor.
When supplying coal powder, such as lignite or black coal to a high-pressure coal gasification reactor, the gas pressure in the reactor, which in most cases is at least 10 atm. absolute, has to be overcome. Another problem connected with this supply is the high temperature of the reactor wall.
In order to solve these problems it has previously been suggested to separate the pressurizing of the coal powder and the introduction into the reactor. However, so far as is presently known, no one has provided a satisfactory process and/or apparatus for supplying powdered coal to a coal gasification reactor while operating under such high pressure.